He's My Enemy, But We Go to School Together?
by iwashereandyouweren't
Summary: Dannie is best friends with Odd before he starts going to to boarding school. Odd then brings Ulrich back in the summer. Dannie and Ulrich are enemys at first sight. Dannie then is forced to go to school with them. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Well I wrote this Code Lyoko chapter a long time ago when I was a HUGE fan of the show. I never continued it because I didn't like it that much. I was looking through my stories and found it and thought I would put it on. Now if you like it, please tell me in a reveiw so that way I can continue it. **

**My character Danie is in it again except it is spelled Dannie. No problem? Good!**

**Now I do not own Code Lyoko, i do own Dannie. **

**Now Read!**

* * *

_He's my enemy, but we go to school together?_

Chapter 1

How we met

"Bye sweetie, we'll miss you!" spoke my mom.

Hi. I'm Dannie. You're probably wondering why my parents are saying goodbye to me. Well, I am to be starting at a new school, but not just any kind of school, a BOARDING SCHOOL! One of my best friends goes there and my mom started talking to his mom and his mom started talking to my mom and then my mom some how came to the idea that it would be a good idea to ship me off to some new school in the middle of the year. How much _greater _can this get! At least I will have my bestest buddie Odd their.

Odd and I have grown up together. I being the only tomboy in the neighborhood hung out with him and his friends. Everyone in his group of friends got along fine with me. What do you expect from a girl who loves to play in the dirt, make fun of girly girls, who's laid back, knows how to crack a good joke, and turns any situation into a good one? There was only one person who was my enemy. His name is even cold to be thought in my mind, the only other person who is as close to a friend to Odd besides me. _Ulrich Stern_. How I **LOATH **him. We have always hated each other. Even when we first met. How the memory has been stuck in my head. I re-think it every now and then to try and figure out how he hates me. I never do. It all happened after Odd's first year at this boarding school. He had brought home a friend to visit…

_Memory starts_

I went over to his house for breakfast like I do every morning on breaks when he's home. His mom has me wake him up for an exchange of chocolate chip waffles. Who can refuse that? So I walked up to his room and opened the door. I instantly jumped on his bed and gulped him in a hug to wake him. I hadn't seen him in sooooo long, and he was my best bud. He instantly woke up, freaking out at first, but soon realized it was me and returned the hug. "I MISSED YOU!" I yelled in his ear. "I don't think I heard that," He joked back with a laugh as we separated to stand up. "Are you sure? I can tell you again but much louder and closer so you can hear me," I spoke between laughs. Odd immediately shook his head no. "Good! Cause I don't want to waste my vocal cords on you, when I can waste them on the girlie girls around here! Besides, my voice isn't important enough for you," I spoke in a fake snotty accent. "THANK GOODNESS! You know how annoying your voice can get!" Odd said in a sarcastic tone. "Well, maybe I won't waste my time with you anymore!" I said sarcastically while punching him lightly on the arm. He soon pulled me into a quick hug and replied back with a, "I missed you too." He soon pulled back and said, "Now let's go get some waffles!" Knowing he had hit my weak spot, along as his as well, he pushed me out of his room and down the hall to the great smells of the kitchen. We went down the stairs just talking about random things like his dating life and everything. "Odd, you better go wake up your friend!" His mom said as we entered the kitchen. "Can I wake him after I have a waffle? Mom, I'm starving!!" Odd spoke as dramatically as possible. "No. He's a guess. And I bet he will like to meet Dannie." His mom replied right back. "But she's not going anywhere. I think? Right?" He said while he turned his head to me. I shook my head no to reply back that I had nothing planned. "I still want you to wake him." She spoke and turned back around to the waffle maker before her son could reply. "Fine! But you can't eat any until I get back! Got it?" he mumbled to me before walking off. "But I'll starve to death!" I pouted while giving him the puppy dog look. It didn't work. I should have known better. He was like my brother and new every one of my looks and had grown immune to them. "FINE!" I said with a sigh while falling down to my chair. "BUT HURRY!" I yelled off to him as he walked of up the stairs. About 5 minutes later I heard foot steps come down the stairs. "Finally!" I spoke as I saw Odd hit the last step. "It's not my fault. He's the one that wouldn't wake up!" Odd spoke right back at me. "Right. Try waking your self up one time and tell me I'm hard to wake up," Came a new voice. I soon saw a guy about my age walk around the corner that Odd had come around. He had milk chocolate brown hair. He had brown eyes to match his hair very nicely. He had a nice body too. He looked like he played a lot of sports, like me. I still bet I could beat his butt in soccer though. "Oh! Dannie, this is a good friend of mine named Ulrich, and Ulrich, this is the girl I was telling you about, Dannie," Odd introduced us. "Hey. Nice to meet you. I glad you where able to keep my bud here out of some trouble," I spoke sarcastically, "I know from experience that its tough work." "HEY!" Odd spoke as he pulled me into a head lock to give me a noogie, ruffling my dark chocolate brown hair. "Yeah. Nice to meet you too," Ulrich spoke dryly with a little un-caring in his eyes, "I've heard a lot about you." "Ok. Waffles are ready!" His mom spoke as she left the room. Odd's and my eyes soon sparkled happily. He then let go of my neck to race off to be first. I raced after him to grab his arm and through him behind me. "Ladies first!" is all I said to Odd as I got the first three waffles. I picked each waffle up slowly, moved it in front of Odd's face to tease him then back down to my plate. Once I was done, Odd butted me to the side so he could get some too. "Haven't you ever heard to be a gentleman around a lady?" I said to him as I hit the counter after he butted me out of the way. "Well, I don't see any ladies in here," Odd spoke back. "Jerk!" I said to Odd as we waited for Ulrich to get his waffles. I grabbed one of Odd's waffles just to annoy him. He gave me a death glare. I instantly put it back down and scooted away scared. As soon as Ulrich was done we all walked to the table to eat. We all sat down. Odd next to Ulrich on one side and me on the other. The chair next to me was already pushed back and I had no clue why so I looked at the seat. My eyes grew so big with surprise and happiness at the look at the little member I had forgotten about. "KIWI! Boy I have missed you more then Odd! You were always a lot nicer!" I spoke as I picked the little dog up to hug and pet. Odd new I was joking but put on a poitty face as Kiwi started to lick my face. "So you only like me for my dog?" Odd spoke. "It's a good reason too!" I spoke in between laughs. I put Kiwi down and looked over the table at everyone. "So are we going to eat or what? I'm starving," I said to everyone. Odd and Ulrich nodded their heads and dug in along with me. I felt like I was getting weird looks from Ulrich all breakfast. I just ignored them and kept eating. We soon all finish our quiet breakfast. Odd soon spoke up to clear the silences between us. "Ulrich, Dannie here can play a pretty good game of soccer. Maybe we should play later," I perked up at the word soccer. "Should we get another player to go 2 on 2 with?" Ulrich asked. "If we got another player, they would need to be on our team," spoke Odd. "So you're telling me this, this **GIRL **can beat both of us. That's too hard to believe," spoke Ulrich again. Anger soon started to fill me after hearing that. Odd could tell Ulrich had hit a bad spot. He new how mad I got when people underestimated me for being a girl. It was like how people underestimate Odd for being short. "She's really good Ulrich. Are you sure you don't want to take that comment back?" Odd asked nervously. Ulrich had never acted this way around anyone else. Odd was strangely confused by this. "I don't," Ulrich replied. "**WHO **do **YOU** think **YOU ARE**? Insulting a girl you just met, without even seeing her play? Come on! You and me! 1 on 1! In Odd's back yard! **_NOW_**!" I spoke between gritted teeth as I stood. "FINE! Let's go and see whose better! We'll let Odd be the reff. Who ever makes 5 goals first will win! Got it **GIRL**!" Ulrich spoke to me as he stood. All Odd could do was watch his two closes friends fight. "I got it! Just because I'm a **GIRL** it doesn't mean that I not smart to under stand that!" I yelled right back. I walked off to the back yard with them behind me, soccer ball in hand. Boy how this Ulrich guy was a jerk.

_Memory done_

I won the game but lost a friend in Ulrich. When Odd and I had talked over breaks that year, he had always told me about Ulrich. He sounded like we would be great friends. Odd had even thought that. I guess we were never ment to be friends.

Back to my story though. Where was I? That's right! I was leaving. My mom and dad said their goodbyes to me as I walked through the gate to get on my plane. The school principle was going to meet me at the air port to take me to his school.

Well, at least I'll have Odd. The only problem was I was now going to go to school with my number 1 enemy.

* * *

**So what do you think? I want to know if I should start on it again. Please reveiw me and tell me.** **Even if you think it is mean, still tell me. It helps either way! -**iwashereandyouweren't


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stepped out of the plane, pulling my sports bag strap farther up my shoulder. I then walked over to the gate manager as my mom had told me to do. Since I was under 18, I had to wait at the gate until my escort came to get me.

"How may I help you?" she asked very fake sweetly. I pulled on my fake smile, annoyed at how fake she was.

"Yeah, I am supposed to meet the principal of Kadic," I spoke to her as fake as her.

"Let me call him on the intercom. He has already checked in, so he must be near by," she said in the same tone.

"Thank you," I spoke as I walked away to go sit down. I set my bag down in front of me. I lifted my feet to rest on top of my bag. I looked down at my VAN sneaker feet to see if they would amuse me as I waited. I heard the oh so annoying voice of the gate manager asking for my new principle to come to the gate. "Man I hate people like her," I mumbled under my breath. I saw an old looking dude walk up to the gate manager out of the corner of my eye. She then pointed at me. '_Well this must be him,' _I thought in my head as I stood up to greet him.

"Hello Miss Annesley. I will be your new principle," he said as he stuck out his hand.

"Hi. It is very nice to meet you," I said as I took his hand.

"Well, are you ready to go? I am sure you can't wait to see your friend Mr.Robbia again," he spoke as I bent down to pick up my bag.

"Yeah. I can't wait," I said.

--

After a long series events, I eventually got my key and sighed. I quickly opened my door to my room after unlocking my door. I stepped into it, set my bags down and looked at the time on my wrist watch. I wanted to find Odd and tell him about me going to school here. Depending on the time, I would guess where he would be.

It was about 12ish, so he must be in the cafeteria. I quickly looked down at what I was wearing to see if I should change. I was wearing my purple and white vans, a pair of old plain blue jeans that where ripped at the knees, a plain white shot sleeve shirt, and a light blue, v neck, short sleeve sweat shirt with a hood on the back. They where my comfy clothes but they would work. I grabbed my silver sun glasses, slid them on and head out of the dorms to the cafeteria.

--

I quickly spotted Odd sitting at a table, his back to me, with a girl and a boy, but no Ulrich. I snuck up and attacked him with a hug.

"AHHHHH!" he yelled.

"What! Is short stock here afraid of a hug?" I asked while still hugging him, knowing he would know it was me. Ever since we had met, I had always called him short stock.

"DANNIE! What are you doing here?" He asked as he broke the hug and stood up and gave me another one.

"Well, your mom was talking to my mom and then my mom was talking to your mom and then my mom some how came up with the idea of sending me here," I said as we separated, "And I missed you."

"Why didn't you tell me you where coming?" He asked while looking as clueless as ever.

"I wanted to surprise you," was the simple and true answer that rang of my lips, "Well, are you going to introduce me to your other friends or not?" I asked as I bent my arms and put my hands on my slender hips.

"RIGHT! Well this is Jeremy, or other wise known as Einstein, and this is Ileata," Odd said as he pointed at them.

"I have heard a lot about both of you," I said as I sat down next to Odd. "We have too. I am so happy to finally meet you," spoke Ileata.

"Now Odd, where is **HE**?" I whispered in Odd's ear, knowing that he new what I meant by **HE**.

"In the lunch line. Please don't make a big scene with him today!" He whispered back in my ear.

"Well, it depends on what he says and you know that I always make a scene," I spoke dramatically while I put the back of my hand on my forehead like I was going to faint.

"Yes. The drama queen always needs to add some drama into the day!" Odd spoke while laughing.

"Well, it is better then having a boring old life like you, did I just say that out loud! Oopsys!" My voice dripped with sarcastic ness and laughter. I slipped my hand over my mouth for the Oopsys though.

"I can still beat you in a skate board contests," Odd spoke while ruffling my brown hair around.

"HEY! I actually brushed it this morning. Unlike you who spends an hour on spiking your hair up!" I said as I bent away from his hand.

"What is **SHE **doing **HERE**?" asked a voice I new oh so well from behind me.

"Do you remember **SHE** does have a name, or is your head too small to hold it in?" I said as I turned around to give my famous evil glare at the Ulrich Stern.

"I just choose not to respect your name!" spoke Ulrich as he glared back.

"So that's your cover up for forgetting my name? Needs a lot of work and a **LOT** more brain power," I said as and evil smirk spread across my lips. If this was a girly girl, Odd would be ooing in the back round, but this was not a girly girl, let alone a girl. It was one of Odd's best friends besides me. I think that's what hurt him the most. He just wanted to have us both get along. I was willing to, but Ulrich had to as well.

"OK! That is ENOUGH for the day! Dannie is now going to school with us, so you two, try to be nice to each other! Got it?" Odd asked.

"Sure," Came out of Ulrich's lips as he looked away and walked over to the other side of Odd to sit.

"Whatever," was all I spoke while I turned back around. I noticed Jeremy typing away on his laptop. "Hey Jer, if I can call you that, what are you working on?" I asked out of the blue. "Nothing. Oh, and yeah you can call me that. It is serenely better then Einstein," He replied back with out lifting his eyes.

"Ok," I said. I then realized how hungry I was. I looked over at Odd stuffing his face with his food. '_I can sneak a little bit of food from him. I'm sure he won't notice,'_ I thought as I snuck my hand up. I quickly grabbed half of his ham sandwich. "HEY! Give that back!" Odd yelled as I moved my hand back with the sandwich in it.

"NEVER!" I spoke evilly as I stood up.

"Oh no you don't," Odd said from behind me as I was starting to stand. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back to him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I said very dramatically as I fell back into him.

"Now return the sandwich or else," Odd spoke like a pirate.

"But I'm hungry and I don't have an account set up yet. I won't be able to buy food until tonight," I said while pouting. This was a new pout I had invented this year to get him. He sighed, knowing he couldn't say no to my new pouting face I had spent days perfecting. It even got him upside down, so I wonder how good it is right side up.

"FINE! But just this once," he said sad of his defeat as he took his arms from around my waist.

"YEAH!" I yelled of delight as I sat up to eat my prize.

"Oh, Odd finally got a girlfriend that likes to eat as much as he does," came a new voice that I already hated. Her voice was as fake as the gate manager's.

"Well, Sissy, to make it clear in that tiny little brain of yours, we're best friends," Odd spoke to a girl in all pink and black hair.

"I didn't come over to talk to you anyways. I cam to ask Ulrich dearest here to go on a date with me this Friday," Sissy said as she slipped her attention to Ulrich. No surprise there. The biggest jerk in my world goes out with miss fruity fake princess.

"No Sissy. I don't like going out with people who have really small brains," He spoke. We all soon broke out in laughter. Sissy steamed of to somewhere else.

"Did you see the look on her face? MAN! That was priceless!" I spoke.

"Thanks," replied Ulrich very flatly, "But I don't need a complement from a **girl** like you!"

"I wasn't even trying to complement you **boy**!" I said to him, stopping me from laughing, "Why do you have to be such a JERK!" I spoke while I stood up.

"Why do you need to be such a **GIRL **about it?" He said as he stood.

"GA!" I groaned as I stomped out of the cafeteria. If I had stayed any longer I would have punched the guy, which I new Odd didn't want to happen.

"ULRICH!" I heard Odd yell as he ran after me. "Look, Dannie, I don't know what's up with him," spoke Odd as he matched my step.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. Why don't you go back and finish your lunch. Can I practice my karate in the gym?" I asked. Whenever I got this mad, that is what I would go do to blow my steam.

"Yeah. Just go that way and you'll find it. I'll see you later, ok?" Odd asked while he gave me a hug.

"Yeah, you will. I just need to go blow some steam," I spoke while I hugged him back. "Ok," Odd said as we separated. I soon walked off to the gym.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Juice Box here, and if you don't know what I am talking about visit my account. **

**So I hope you like the story so far. I am enjoying writting it. I have to say that this is one of my favorite chapter so far. I feel that it shows how powerful Dannie is.**

**Now to remind you, I do NOT own Lyoko characters at ALL! I do own Dannie.**

**When you are done, reveiw, please! It will make me happy! Now read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Heayah!" I yelled into the air as I kicked out. Sweat was now dripping from my face.

I had been practicing for an hour. I decided that I needed a break.

I walked over to my small workout bag I had brought with me. I slipped it open and pulled out my zune. I turned it on while I put my ear buds in my ears. I flipped to Sara Bareilles Love song. I laid down while listening to it.

About half way through the song I felt a large thud of a bag by my feet. I sat up quickly to see who it was.

I was soon met with a roughed voice and an annoying question.

"What are you doing here?" **HE **asked. And **HE **being the one and only Ulrich Stern.

"Well I was blowing steam and done with blowing steam, but now it seems I need to start again!" I spoke as I glared at him.

"_So little miss perfect had to blow steam_. Who would have guessed?" Ulrich spoke as sarcastically as possible.

"HUH! If you don't mind but I am going to ignore you now and listen to my song!" I yelled at him out of frustration as I turned around.

I then started Love song over again. I got about half way through until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I paused my music and turned around with daggers in my eyes.

EVERYONE knows not to interrupt me while I was listening to music. It was ok for my parents but NO ONE else could.

I was also met with daggered filled eyes except brown. "WHAT!" I asked, well, more like demanded. "I need you to get off the mat so I can practice," Spoke Ulrich.

"COULDN'T YOU HAVE WAITED UNTIL I WAS DONE WITH THIS SONG?!" I yelled at him.

"Well if you where smart you would have sat off the mat!" Ulrich stated.

"Well, how was **I** supposed to know that a **BOY** would be using it?" I spat in his face. I then turned back to my zune.

"Are you going to move, or do I have to make you?" Ulrich said as he came around in front of me.

"I doubt you could make me budge!" I said, anger growing in my voice.

"I can at least try and succeed. You **GIRL **are too weak to fight me," He said while standing up straight.

"THAT IS IT! RIGHT HERE AND NOW! YOU AND ME! LET'S GO!" I yelled as I stood and shoved him back.

"FINE! But I know that I will win against a **GIRL **like **YOU**!" He yelled.

I lost it. I couldn't take all he said. I clenched my fist and threw a bunch right into his cheek. Hard enough to give him a good size bruse and to get him off balanced. I then slipped to his side and put one of my feet behind him. I then lightly pushed his chest for him to land on the ground hard. I then bent over and put a figure to his chest and spoke, "If you mess with me like that again, you will be sorry you **EVER **met me and **JUST **because I'm a **GIRL **doesn't mean I can't fight. If you haven't noticed I grew up in a neighboorhood FULL of boys, who tought me how to fight," I spoke through clenched teeth and killing eyes.

He showed no fear in his face or eyes. He just laid there like nothing was wrong.

I then stood straight up and walked over to my bag, slipping my ear buds into my ear again, starting my song, and walking off.

"By the way, _**NEVER **_interrupt me when I am listening to music," I yelled over my shoulder before I left.

I walked back to my room quickly and changed out of my sweat drenched clothes.

I sat down on my bed and took out my laptop to email my friends at home and play games online to pass time until dinner.

'_Nock nock' _came from my door. I walked over and opened it to see Ulrich.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I want to know so write a reveiw! It will make my day and you will forever be known as the all special one! xp**

**Juice box/iwashereandyouweren't has left the building!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here is chapter 4. I think it is the longest one I have written so far. I hope you like it! My friend Epic nerd edit it. (If you don't know what I am talking about, visit my account) **

**Ps. I do not own Code Lyoko. I own Dannie though.**

**Pss. Reveiw please. I would like advise and stuff. I want to know if I should continue this story.**

* * *

So Ulrich was right in front of me, in _my_ doorway, and I actually had to breath the same air as that jerk. I quickly put on my glaring face, daggers in my eyes and all. I let go of the door and folded my arms over my chest. "What?" I snapped.

He looked back at me, just as mean as ever. "Listen, it's not like I want to be here, but Odd made me. Odd wants to play a game of soccer with you. He couldn't come and get you because Jeremy needed to talk with him for a minute. So he asked me to come and get you," He snapped right back at me, his brown eyes looking like fire was burning in them. I was sure my eyes were no different.

"I would say thanks but I don't really feel like being nice to a TOTAL jerk at the moment," slipped out of my lips.

"Whatever," he mumbled as he turned around, "So are you coming or what?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my workout bag," I spoke flatly as I turned around.

I swiftly grabbed my bag, through it over my shoulder then grabbed my Zune from its resting place. I walked out of my room and closed my door with a little slam. I walked over to stand besides Ulrich. "Let's go," I spoke as I stuffed me ear buds in my ear.

I put the song Pressure on by my favorite band Paramore. If you haven't noticed yet, I liked a lot of American music. I was always the weird one on my street, in the music sense, but always had great taste. All my friends would get me to go music shopping with them to get my advice.

I blasted the music up into my ears. "What are you listening to?" I heard. I looked over at Ulrich surprised he asked me a question. He was just looking forward, walking with each of his hands in each back pocket of his green jeans that I had to admit fit him nicely. I just shrugged it off though, thinking I was hearing things.

"I asked, what are you listening to?" I knew Ulrich had asked me this time because I saw his lips move out of the corner of my eye.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, not even looking at him, pretending he didn't exist. But he was still there and I could only wish in my head that he wasn't.

"Well, I can hear it all the way over here, and I thought that since you are going to be listening to it all the way to the field, which means I will too, that I should at least know the name of the song," he snarled at me, not even turning to analog I was there.

"Well, if you must know, I'm listening to Pressure. Now I have given you a warning already and I am giving you another, DON'T interrupt me when I am listening to music. Unless, of course, you don't want to see daylight ever again," I spat at him again, turning my head to glare at him.

"Fine!" he mumbled as he opened the door to exit the building. What surprised me the most is that he motioned for me to go first. A look of shock spread across my face as I stepped out. I quickly ignored it, stopping for a second to let Ulrich catch up to show me where the soccer field was.

My song soon ended. Emergency, by the same band, came on. I smiled, enjoying one of my favorite songs of all time. I started to bob my head to the beat. I then started to whisper sing the lyrics to the song. I couldn't hold it in any more. I burst out dancing and singing the lyrics with my eyes closed, enjoying myself.

The song ended quickly though, sad to say. I opened my eyes to see Ulrich still standing there. I thought he would have walked off and left me here.

He just looked at me though, with his deep, emotionless, brown eyes. The first time he has ever not glared at me. I was not about to return the favor though. I had to learn to trust him first, which I knew would take a while.

"What?" I snarled at him in a bit of and Irish accent I use whenever I get annoyed. I wasn't Irish, but whenever someone got on my last nerve I would start speaking like I was.

"Nothing," was his simple reply as he turned around and began to walk off. I followed after him, switching to 'When it Rains', a song I knew I wouldn't start dancing to.

We reached the field as my song ended. I mumbled, "Good timing," under my breath.

I saw Odd in the middle of the field. I quickly dropped my Zune in my bag and set my bag on the bleachers before I ran out.

When I got close to Odd, I jumped up in the air and tackled him in a hug.

"Great to see you happy again," Odd spoke into the ground, under me.

"It feels great to be happy again!" I spoke as I got off of him and stood."So you wanted to play some soccer?" I asked as I offered my hand to help him up.

"Yeah! I wanted to show these guys what you could do." He grabbed it happily as he started to stand.

"Cool!" was my simple reply.

"So how are we playing?" I asked when he was fully up. It still amazed me how short he was. He always reminded me of those small dogs that thought they where sooooo much bigger then they actually where.

"It's you, me and Ulrich against 5," spoke Odd as he brushed off some grass.

"That sounds easy enough," I spoke.

"You're joking, right," came Ulrich's voice from behind me.

I turned around to look straight at him. "No. If I don't recall, I beat you. And word around the school is that you are the best. I have a feeling that is going to change soon," I spoke, glaring, as I gathered my brown hair up into a high ponytail.

I just got a grunt from him as he walked by me, making sure to slam his shoulder against mine.

I looked over at Odd to see a depressed look on his face. I knew he was upset that two of his best friends weren't getting along. But what can I do? Ever since I met the guy, he was mean. All Odd had ever said over breaks before I met **HIM **was that Ulrich and I had a lot in common and how we would get along perfectly. I don't know what went wrong though.

I was getting really mad just thinking about it. I could at least take my stress out by playing soccer.

I gave a small smile to Odd and asked, "Ready to play?" He smiled at me and shook his head yes. He but one of his arms around my waist and lead me over to where people where starting to gather, getting reedy for the game, where Ulrich had went minutes ago.

--

"And that last Goal you got to win the game! That was AMAZING!" gushed one of Odd's friends as we walked to the cafeteria for dinner, causing me to blush.

If you haven't guessed, we won the game. All the guys where amazed at how good I was, and as soon as the game ended they surrounded me and Odd, complementing me, and asking questions.

"Thanks," I spoke as I looked down, a blush still on my cheeks.

Odd had put his arm around my waist, like he always does when he is leading me some where. He pulled me closer as he spoke, "Ok guys. I think you have all flirted with her enough already. I know she's cute, but let us through to get some dinner."

All the guys sighed and let us through. I looked down at Odd and whispered, "Thanks." He replied back with a

"What are friends for? And besides, I thought you would be hungry."

We rushed off to get in line for food. I filled up my tray as full as Odd. Yes, I have as big as and apatite as him.

We both paid and walked over to the table where Aelita and Jeremy where sitting.

"Hey guys!" I spoke to them as I sat.

"Hey Dannie. We both saw the game; we both think you did great!" Aelita spoke for her and Jeremy.

"Thanks!" I replied with a smile on my face.

"You really controlled the field today Dannie! You where just awesome!" Odd spoke to me. I blushed a little. Taking all these complements was hard.

"Thanks, but you did great too Odd. That first goal you made was great. Your passes where spot on as well. You have really improved," I spoke as I looked up at him.

"Well I had a great teacher! Now let's eat!" Odd yelled while he switched his attention to his food. I gave a little laugh and started to eat too.I finished right as Ulrich sat down. He had stayed at the field after the game, doing who knows what.

"Great game Ulrich!" Odd said as he gave him a pat on the back.

"Thanks," was all he mumbled before he began to eat.

Ulrich did have a great game. He got two great goals. His passes where spot on too, but all to Odd. That was the only thing that made us suffer a little.

When you are on a team, you have to put aside your differences with everyone and just play as one. He acted like I wasn't even playing most of the time. There was one point in the game when Ulrich had the ball and was blocked, he looked over at Odd to see that Odd was blocked as well, and then he looked at me to see that I was open. He just stood there though, looking like he couldn't do anything. Then one of the players on the other team ran up and took the ball from him. That just frustrated me.

I came out of my daydream quickly and said to Odd, "I am going to head off to bed, Odd. I'm really tired and I need to put my stuff away with it being my first day and all."

"Ok. Well goodnight Dannie. It's great to have you here," spoke Odd as he stood up and gave me a quick good night hug.

"Night," I said to Jeremy and Aelita.

"Good night Dannie. It was a pleasure to meet you," spoke Jeremy.

"Good night Dannie. It was nice to meet you," Aelita said.

I walked over and dumped my trash and walked back to my room. I quickly changed into some pajamas and crawled into bed, falling asleep thinking of the events that happened that day.

* * *

**NOW REVEIW! Please! It would make my day! And the songs in this chapter I really do like in real life!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Dannie's second day! YEAH! (Well the start of her second day) I hope you like it**

**REMINDER:** **I do not own Code Lyoko people. I do own Dannie though!**

**MUST DO AFTER READING: _REVIEW! _Please review. It will make my day!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a grown

I woke up the next morning with a grown. My whole body aced. Every muscle was yelling at me with pain.

"I must have over done it at the soccer game," I mumbled under my breath as I slapped my hand to my forehead and slid it down my face.

I then looked over at my alarm clock to see what time it was. It said 5:30. Classes start at 7:30 so not that many people would be up.

"Well, now is a good time to take a shower. I'll be beat all the girly girls," I mumbled.

I sat up and moved my legs off the bed to stand. I slowly stood up while groaning.

"I really _did_ over do it. I was really upset yesterday... I probably shouldn't have taken it all out during the game," I spoke as I grabbed a towel and some clothes from my still not unpacked bag .I walked out the door and down the hallway to the showers. No one was in there, just the way I like it.

I turned on one of the showers and let it warm. I set my clothes on the bench they had in there and hung my towel on the rack. I stepped into the shower, letting the warm water run over my body, soothing my muscles, relaxing them. A sigh of relief left my lips. I then reached for my shampoo and conditioner.

I washed my hair with each then turned the shower off. I reached out and grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me. I quickly got changed. When I finished getting dressed girls started rushing in. I smiled to myself realizing I had made perfect timing.

I picked my stuff up and headed back to my room, slowly. Even though the shower had helped, my body still ached. I reached my door and opened it since I hadn't locked it when I left. Who I saw inside surprised me.

Sitting on my desk, feet on the chair, was Ulrich.

"What do you want?" I spat at him.

"Look I'm not here to fight," he spoke. I actually thought I heard some concern in his voice, "I just wanted to make sure you where ok. You played really hard yesterday."

"Why do you care?" I snarled at him while I set my shower stuff down and headed over to my bed that was next to the desk where Ulrich was located. I sat down on my bed and grabbed my Zune and plugged it into its speakers. I turned to Love song by Sara Bareilles and pressed play.

"Well, surprisingly the Ulrich Stern has a caring side," He spoke jokingly.

"That is a surprise. I guess the world is coming to an end," I said while glaring at him still. "And I don't want to sound rude but what is your problem? Ever since I have met you, you have been nothing but rude to me, and then you come to my room this grateful morning and start being nice to me and expect me to forgive you, just like that?" I asked.

"Well, I thought I be nice to you today," he said.

"OH! Just for today! That is just dandy! Then maybe tomorrow we can pretend to be in love and then the day after that we can be enemies again!" I spoke, sarcasm dripping in each word, "Now really! What is the real reason you are here, and why are you being nice to me?" I spoke on the verge of yelling while standing up really fast.

"AH!" I yelled out in pain as I stood, realizing quickly the mistake I made by standing too fast and causing my muscles to scream. I started to fall over. I closed my eyes for the hard impact but instead I felt someone catch me. I opened me eyes to see Ulrich standing there, holding me up from the floor.

"Thanks," I whispered and stood up and pushed out of his arms to hide the small blush I had. '_Wait... __**I'M BLUSHING?**__! Impossible! I hate Ulrich! BAD ME!_' I told my self in my head while I mentally slapped my self.

"No problem," He said in the same tone as I had, except a little more acquired. I guessed he was blushing too.

I came back to reality quick and asked again, "What is the real reason you are here?" with my glare returning to my face as I turned around.

"Well, Odd was worried about you last night, and I thought I would be nice for Odd and come to see how you where while he got ready." Ulrich spoke, his glare returning. "He also wanted me to come and be nice to you and _try _to be friends, which is not working out well,"

"Well I'm fine, thank you very much, and you are being just as big of a jerk as always! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled the last part as I stiffly walked to my door and opened it and motioned to the new opening.

"GLADLY! I don't like breathing the same air of a **GIRL **like **YOU**!" Ulrich yelled as he stomped out of my room.

I slammed the door to show my frustration as he walked away. It was only the begging of my second day here and things where already not going well.

* * *

**WHAT YOU MUST DO NOW: REVEIW!**

**I hope you liked it! I will come out with the next chapter soon! (momo was here)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey People! Sorry that I haven't updated lately, I have been really busy. I have been hanging out with my friends Epic Nerd, I like pie, and Momo. When we all get together, we really have some fun.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit of a shocker. But READ! **

**Ps. I do not own any Code Lyoko stuff. Just Dannie!**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

'Spat spat spat," sang the rain as it hit my window hard as I looked out through my window.

I sat on my bed with the lights off, cuddled up in a ball, hugging my knees to my chest with a blanket wrapped around me. The next song in my zune came on. Hello by Evanescence.

I slowly moved my eyes away from the window to see the time. It had been 15 minutes since Ulrich had left my room, leaving the time 6:30.

I then re-adjusted my eyes back to the window, watching the rain again.

I had always loved the rain. The sound on the roof of any building I was in always relaxed me. Then the way the air smelled when it stopped was amazing. It always smelt crystal clear. And when it would rain lightly, I would run out and spin around with my head bent all the way back and my eyes closed to feel them splatter on my face. But my favorite part about the rain is that it always brought back old memories for some reason. That's why I sat there, looking at my window, going through memories; or as I call them rain dreams.

A knock was heard on my door, taking me away from my sweet land of distant rain dreams.

I slowly stood up and wrapped my arms around me, my hands still holding pieces of the blanket. I walked over and stuck out one hand and opened the door. I slowly looked out to see a smiling Odd.

I smiled at how happy he always was. It just seemed like nothing could bring him down.

"Ready for breakfast?" Odd asked.

"Is that all you can ever think about in that huge head of yours? Food!" I asked while I lightly tapped his forehead. This earned me a laugh from him and a nod of the head.

"Well, if that is all you ever think about, I thought you would already be at the cafeteria. Any ways, I am ready. Let me just turn my zune off and set down my blanket," I spoke as I slowly turned around and walk over to my bed.

Odd followed me in from the hallway. "Ulrich wanted to go already but I tolled him we had to come get you first," he spoke.

My body immediately froze at the mention of Ulrich's name. "You mean he's here?" I asked as stiff as a rock.

"Yep. He's waiting in the hallway," Odd said.

A sigh escaped my lips. I really didn't want to see him again. Not after this morning. The memory of me falling and him catching me came right into my head. I had felt so weak when that happened. Weaker than I have ever felt, and I hated that I had felt that way, I hated how I had over done it yesterday, I hated how he hated me from the begging, I hated how I got so angry so easily just at the sound of his name, and so much more. All of this hatred just led back to one person, just one single person that could change my attitude in less then a second. Ulrich!

But that only brought me to wonder that if he had been nice to me when we first met, what would have happened? Would we have been great friends, or would we still have ended up like the way we are now.

Odd seeming to notice my silence asked, "Are you ok Dannie?" I was quickly somewhat brought out of the twists and turns in my mind to realize that Odd was still in the room waiting for me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied as I walked over to my bed and turned off my zune and set my blanket down.

"Great! Now let's go!" Odd spoke as he grabbed my hand and led me out the door as I was still slowly coming back from the trip to inside my mind. I was completely out though when we rounded the corner to meet up with Ulrich.

"Ready?" asked Odd to Ulrich. Ulrich gave a slight nod, not turning his gaze to me.

"OK!" Spoke Odd as he let go of my hand and raced down the hallway.

"ODD! YOUR SUPPOSE TO WALK WITH YOU FRIENDS!" I yelled after him as I started to walk down the hallway.

"WELL, IF YOU WEREN'T SO SLOW, THEN MAYBE I WOULD WALK WITH YOU!" He yelled back before he opened the door to the building and running out of it.

I shook my head as I stopped, knowing that this was typical Odd.

I was then taken aback as I realized he had left me and Ulrich alone. This probably won't end up well.

I looked over at him to see him looking straight ahead, as if I wasn't even there. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked off, not really wanting to say anything to get into a fight.

I then heard footsteps. I turned around to see Ulrich walking behind me. I slowed down so we could walk next to each other, not really wanting to walk alone.

We walked on in silence though the hall. As we reached the door he stepped forward and opened it. Ulrich then motioned for me to go though, surprising me. I mumbled a little thanks as I walked out the door to be met with the sound of the rain hitting the ground. I closed my eyes and soaked in the sound.

After a minute, I cracked opened my eyes enough to see out but for no one to know my eyes where opened. I saw Ulrich standing next to me, starring at me with some look in his eyes I had never seen from him before. I was puzzled at this. I kept trying to read them, trying to know what he is thinking. Then it hit me. He was looking at me with care.

"What you looking at?" I asked nicely to see his reaction.

His face didn't change at all. He just kept the same look. "Nothing," was his reply.

"It doesn't look like it," I spoke as I opened my eyes all the way and turned to face him.

"I just want to know if you're ok. You where really stiff this morning. That's all," he spoke, concern in his voice.

"Didn't you do that this morning?" I asked.

"Well… We ended it badly, so I wasn't sure you where telling the truth or not," He said as he turned away.

I couldn't believe it. Ulrich really did care if I was ok or not.

"Do you really care?" I asked him, wonder in my voice.

Ulrich turned around and looked into my deep blue eyes. All I could see in his chocolate brown ones was concern. "Of course I do," He said.

"Then why are you always rude to me?" slipped out quickly before I could stop it.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know why. Whenever Odd tells me about you, it just sounds like we'll be great friends, but then when I'm around you, stuff just slips out of my mouth," He spoke.

"Do you think from here on out you could stop 'stuff' from slipping out of your mouth?" I asked with air quotes. This gave me a little laugh from Ulrich, which made me smile as I looked deeper into his eyes.

"I guess I could," He spoke while a smile spread across his lips.

"Great!" I said as I did a little happy dance. This caused him to laugh even more.

"What? You don't like my happy dance?" I asked as I ached hurt.

"No. It just gives me a bigger clue to why you're friends with Odd," He said.

"Well, I kept trying to stay away but Kiwi was just too darn cute!" I spoke through laughs. Ulrich soon joined in but calmed down right away.

"Friends?" he asked as he stuck out his hand for me to shake. I looked down at it with a look of 'what are you suppose to do?'. I then looked back up at his face. I then moved forward and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He seemed a little surprised at this but then lightened up and wrapped his arms around me to hug me back. We soon let go a stepped away from each other.

"I'm more of the hugging type," I spoke as I looked up at him.

"I guess you are," Ulrich spoke with a little smile, "Now let's get to breakfast before Odd eats all the food."

I nodded my head as I turned around to walk under the covered sidewalk to the cafeteria with my new friend. Hopefully it will stay that way.

* * *

**Shocking? Well I hoped you like. It is not over yet though. A lot of things are still going to happen! But I want edvice, it always helps, so please reveiw!  
Thanks for reading!**

**-Juice Box! XP**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok! I am sorry I haven't updated latly. My coputer was being a spaz. It still is a little but not as much because my friend and I yelled at it. I also had some writers block. For news though, I will only be updating only once a week. It will just make things easier because I just got back into school and all.**

**This chapter isn't all that great, but I needed a filler and it was right after writers block, so sorry! I promise the next one will be better.**

**Ps. I WANT YOU TO REVEIW!! Please! I'll remind myself to give you a cookie if I ever meet you in real life, which is almost impossible because I won't be giving out my real name, but still! PLEASE REVEIW. I'm hungry now. Talking about food I guess did it for my stomach. **

**Pss. I want you to check out my other stories too, please. I have another Code Lyoko one and a Kingdom hearts. Reveiw on thoughs too!**

**NOW READ THIS BAD FILLER CHAPTER!!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Where are we going Odd?" I asked as we walked out the door of our first period class.

"To the coffee station!" Odd almost yelled as he turned out the door and started to walk down the hall.

"YESH! I NEED MY COFFE!" I said as I ran to catch up with him when he was only a few steps away, "HURRY ULRICH! I NEED MY COFFEE!"

"You better hurry Ulrich. You do NOT want to see Dannie without her coffee!" Odd yelled back to him.

"I'm coming, keep your socks on," Ulrich spoke as he left the door of the room.

"LET'S GO!" I yelled as I took off running, forgetting my pain, to outside of the building, into the rain. I stopped though, realizing I didn't know where I was going.

I waited for a minute until I saw Odd and Ulrich come out of the door. "FINALLY! What took you sooooo long! Now, where's the coffee?" I asked, almost ready to hyperventilate if I didn't get coffee soon.

"That way," Pointed Ulrich to an under cover area.

"THANKS!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran.

"Remind me never to get in the way of her and coffee," Ulrich whispered to Odd.

"Can do!" Odd smiled to him as he ran off after me.

I quickly attacked the coffee machine with a hug before stepping back and pressing a button for coffee until I realized I needed money, which I didn't have on me. I fell to the ground in the fetal position, rocking back and forth. Odd and Ulrich then ran in to find me.

"What's wrong Dannie?" Odd asked while bending over.

I turned my head towards them, my face blank, eyes huge. After a few seconds of silence I yelled, "COFFEE!"

"Oh no," whispered Odd.

"What is it?" Ulrich asked while turning to face him.

"She has no money for coffee," Odd spoke.

"How do you know?" Ulrich asked him.

"That would be the only reason she would be like this. It has only happened once before, you know. Something keeping her from her coffee. It was horrible," Odd spoke frightened.

"So buy her some coffee," was Ulrich's reply.

"I DON'T HAVE MY MONEY WITH ME!" Odd yelled.

"I'll get it," Spoke Ulrich as he inserted a dollar for a drink.

After about a minute, Ulrich squatted down in front of me. "Here you go, Dannie," he spoke with concern as he put the cup to my lips and tilted it till I got some in my mouth.

I quickly calmed down and brought one of my hands to the cup to hold it so Ulrich could let go. He didn't though. He held it, with the tips of our figures touching, till it was all gone.

"Thank you," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him.

"No problem," He spoke quietly.

We split apart quickly so I could stand.

"Who is Odd talking to?" I asked Ulrich as I saw odd with a girl in black at the other end of the coffee area.

"Oh. That's Yumi. She's one of our friends, but she's a year older then us," Ulrich spoke.

"Cool," I said as ran over next to Odd to attack him in a hug.

"I see that you are better now," Odd spoke as he laughed.

"I got my coffee, so I am happy! Now who is this?" I asked nicely as I pulled away.

"This is Yumi, Yumi, this is Dannie," Odd spoke.

I looked at Yumi to see her smile back. "I've heard a lot about you. I feel that we will be great friends," She spoke.

"Same here!" I spoke back.

"Cool. Now you have met all of my buddies and stuff," Odd said. Before I could reply, the bell rang for us to go back to class. We said our goodbyes as we all headed off to our second period.

* * *

**Ok! We are now down with the bad filler chapter! WOOT! I want your reveiws still though. SO REVEIW! Remember the cookie! (Wink, wink, nudge, nudge)**

**-JUICE BOX WAS HERE AND YOU WEREN'T!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, YOU NEED TO READ ALL THE WAY TO THE END! I know that some of this is a repeat, OH WELL! You still need to read till the end.**

**There is also a little twist in this chapter.**

**Now, I do NOT own Lyoko and stuff. I just own Dannie and the story.**

**Reminder: REVEIW!**

* * *

Chapter 8

I sat by myself at lunch. No one at our table but me. I wondered why everyone else wasn't here. It was strange though. Almost to the end of third period, Ulrich's and Odd's cell phones would go off with a text. They quickly raised their hands and asked to use the restroom.

I hadn't seen them since.

I thought that they would be at lunch, but no. No one was there. I stood up and through my lunch away, heading out side. I slowly walked around until I settled under a tree. I slowly sat down and closed my eyes; remembering all the things that happened today.

I had a fight with my enemy, I then became friends with my enemy, then I had a coffee attack and made friends with Yumi, who I learned in our next break was like the sister I never had.

I was quickly awakened from my mind when I heard the clinking of medal in front of me.

I opened my eyes to have them meet a strange creature that had four legs and a round top. It had like a red eye thing in the center of its face.

The eye then slowly started to glow red for some reason.

I wanted to get up and move, but my body wouldn't let me. The eye got brighter and brighter, but for some reason it just exploded.

I looked at the spot where the thing once was to see Ulrich standing there.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I shook my head yes, too scared to talk.

"Good. We can't stay here. Come on," He said as he offered his hand. I grabbed it and stood up. He quickly took off running in a random direction, still holding my hand. Then I quickly came back to earth and pulled my hand from his.

He noticed what I did, and stopped running. "What wrong?" he asked as he turned around.

"What was that thing back there?" I asked with a little irritation in my voice.

"I would like to tell you, but it would take too long," Ulrich spoke as concern slipped into his eyes.

"I don't care how..." I was cut off mid sentence as Ulrich tackled me to the ground into a bush.

"What was that about?" I said quite irritated.

"Shhhhh!" he spoke as he pointed over his shoulder at the thing we had seen earlier.

I shook my head to under stand what he meant but stopped when I saw how close we where. I could feel him breathe on my face. This caused me to blush instantly.

He soon noticed this too and blushed as well as we stared deep into each others eyes. It was like I was hypnotized by his two deep brown eyes, how beautiful they where. He then started to move closer, closing his beautiful eyes from the world.

I didn't know what to do, but somehow my heart kicked in and told me to kiss him. I listened to it and leaned in as well until our lips touched.

It was amazing! I felt as if the world had stopped and no one else was there but us. I slowly moved my arms to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer.

A minute later we pulled apart, smiling with our noses still touching. "Wow," we both spoke panting. Before anything else was said a flash of light came, crossing over us.

--

'Spat spat spat," sang the rain as it hit my window hard as I looked out through my window.

I sat on my bed with the lights off, cuddled up in a ball, hugging my knees to my chest with a blanket wrapped around me. The next song in my zune came on. Hello by Evanescence.

I slowly moved my eyes away from the window to see the time. It had been 15 minutes since Ulrich had left my room, leaving the time 6:30.

I then re-adjusted my eyes back to the window, watching the rain again.

I had always loved the rain. The sound on the roof of any building I was in always relaxed me. Then the way the air smelled when it stopped was amazing. It always smelt crystal clear. And when it would rain lightly, I would run out and spin around with my head bent all the way back and my eyes closed to feel them splatter on my face. But my favorite part about the rain is that it always brought back old memories for some reason. That's why I sat there, looking at my window, going through memories; or as I call them rain dreams.

A knock was heard on my door, taking me away from my sweet land of distant rain dreams.

I slowly stood up and wrapped my arms around me, my hands still holding pieces of the blanket. I walked over and stuck out one hand and opened the door. I slowly looked out to see a smiling Odd.

I smiled at how happy he always was. It just seemed like nothing could bring him down.

"Ready for breakfast?" Odd asked.

"Is that all you can ever think about in that huge head of yours? Food!" I asked while I lightly tapped his forehead. This earned me a laugh from him and a nod of the head.

"Well, if that is all you ever think about, I thought you would already be at the cafeteria. Anyways, I'm ready. Let me just turn my Zune off and set down my blanket," I spoke as I slowly turned around and walk over to my bed. Odd followed me in from the hallway.

"Ulrich wanted to go already but I tolled him we had to come get you first," he spoke.

My body immediately froze at the mention of Ulrich's name. "You mean he's here?" I asked as stiff as a rock.

"Yep. He's waiting in the hallway," Odd said. But that only brought me to wonder that if he had been nice to me when we first met, what would have happened? Would we have been great friends, or would we still have ended up like the way we are now.

Odd seeming to notice my silence asked, "Are you ok Dannie?" I was quickly somewhat brought out of the twists and turns in my mind to realize that Odd was still in the room waiting for me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied as I walked over to my bed and turned off my zune and set my blanket down.

"Great! Now let's go!" Odd spoke as he grabbed my hand and led me out the door as I was still slowly coming back from the trip to inside my mind. I was completely out though when we rounded the corner to meet up with Ulrich.

"Ready?" asked Odd to Ulrich. Ulrich gave a slight nod, not turning his gaze to me.

"Ok," Odd spoke as we started walking, Ulrich dragging behind.

I was wondering what was up with him. He was quieter then usual, and seemed more distant.

I ignored it and kept walking with Odd, talking about random things. Not really caring about Ulrich. Why should I? He's my enemy, why should I care.

* * *

**REMINDER: Reveiw! And I hoped you liked, there was a twist as you have read. Check out my other stories too.**


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

HEY PEEPS! Last chapter was interesting, but that still doesn't mean that Dannie will end up with Ulrich. You will see after this chapter.

**OK! Now remember that Dannie is mine but everything to do with code lyoko is not mine.**

**I WANT A REVEIW PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! I had a bad week at school (I learned one of my guy friends is a jerk!), so if you reveiw, it will make me SMILE! I like to SMILE! SO REVEIW!**

**(Sorry! I am a little sugar crazy!)**

* * *

Chapter 9

I feel back onto my bad with a sigh of relief.

My first day of school was FINALLY over. My mussels still hurt from the soccer game the day before, but worst because of walking to all my classes.

I stretched my arm out, not wanting to move, and grabbed my zune that was on my nightstand. I put my earphones in my ear and turn to Brighter, by Paramore.

My eyelids lowered little by little as the song goes on. By the end I was in a deep sleep.

--

"AH!" I yelled, as I was shook awake.

"DANNIE! GET UP!" Said a very excited voice. I noticed it was Odd as soon as my eyes opened all the way.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?! I want to sleep!" I whined as I turned over on my side, away from him, my hair scattered around.

"If you don't hurry, we're going to be late for dinner!" he threatened.

My eyes shot open as I shot up. "Did I just hear dinner?" I asked.

"Yes! NOW HURRY!" Odd yelled as he fully stood up straight.

I started to stand but every mussel told me no. I then fell back to my soft beds, this earning a look of concern from Odd.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes," I spoke off my lips.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he sat down on the bed besides me, more concern on his face.

Man did that irritate me. I HATE it when people are worried about me or feel like they need to take care of me. I have too much confidence to let someone help me.

Odd knew this too. He knew I never complain about pain unless it is really bad, and even then it is miner complaining. He remembered how I broke my ankle in a middle of a church soccer game. It had been raining. I had slipped in some mud that caused my ankle to turn the wrong way as I fell. I got up right away, still wanting to play, not caring about the pain, not yelling when I tried to put pressure on it. Odd and my family had made me stop playing. I had convinced them to let me stay till the end until the game was over, and I saw who won, before they took me to the hospital.

Never once did I complain how much it hurt. Never once how bad it was hurting when I had a cast. I just complained how I couldn't do anything and how people had to help me.

I lay there for a second before replying, "I over did it yesterday at the soccer game yesterday. BUT I'M FINE! Really! Just my mussels all hurt."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Odd asked as I turned my head away.

"You know why," I spoke.

"Dannie, I know that you don't like people to worry about you. But you could have only made it worst by over doing it more today," Odd spoke as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" I spoke as I brushed him off, "Can we go to dinner now?"

"Yes, but your not walking," Odd spoke plainly.

"Then how am I going to get there?" I asked.

"Either I carry you bridal style, piggy back ride, or you stay here," He spoke.

"Can you lift me?" I asked as I moved my head and looked up at him.

"What kind of question is that? You are SUPER light Dannie! I have carried you before," He said as he gave me one of his famous smiles.

"FINE! But the only reason I agree to a lift is because I am REALLY hungry and you won't let me go if I say no," I said with a sigh.

"Back or bridle?" Asked Odd.

"Back," I replied.

He slipped off my bed to the floor and crouched down for me to hop on. He didn't have too though. He was short enough where he could be standing and I could get on his back easily.

I lifted my self up, slowly, before carefully slipping off the bed and onto his back.

As he felt me on his back, he stood and rapped his hand around the thigh of my leg.

He then started on our way to the cafeteria.

--

Odd and I quickly dug into our dinners, VERY hungry.

I had only had three fourths when Odd asked for mine.

I handed my precious food over, not minding at all,as everyone else finished sitting at the table, the principle walked in.

"Attention students," He spoke into a microphone, "There is going to be a dance this Friday night. Tickets are available to be bought in the cafeteria through meals. They are 5 a piece. Thank you. That is all."

I turned and face Odd immediately. He had a grin from ear to ear.

"I get to show off some dance moves!" Odd said excitedly.

The rest of our dinner was filled with talks of plans between me, Aelita, as well as Odd and Jeremy.

I looked over at Ulrich to see him dazing off into space, not speaking, or eating.

Even though I hate the guy, he worried me. He was so different from what he usually acts like.

I shook it out of my mind and turned back to Aelita.

--

Odd opened the door to my room, me on his back.

He walked over to my bed, turned around, and dropped me.

"You could have warned me!" I spoke irritated.

"What would be the fun in that," He said as he turned around for me to see a smiling face.

"You're evil! Pure evil! You know that?" I asked with a playful smirk as I grabbed my pillow and hit him with it.

"HEY! I'M NOT ARMED! NO FARI!" Odd shouted.

"All is fair, love and war," I spoke.

"Your where always the smart one," Odd spoke as he sat down on the ground in front of my bad.

"OH so true!" I gloated.

"Hee hee hee, right!" Odd spoke sarcastically, "So who do you want to take you to the dance?"

"WO! Warn me next time before you change subjects so quickly! And why would I know anyone that I want to take me to the dance. I have only been in school for two days," I spoke.

"True. But still, who?" He asked, getting a little nervous.

"Pushy or what?" I said, earning a blush, "And can't think of anyone. Why?"

"Well... I was umm... wondering if you ahh... want to, well, you know, ... go to the dance with, umm, me?" He asked, face fully red with a blush and his voice cracking.

I sat there a little surprise but soon snapped into reality.

"As friends?" Was my first question.

"No. Like a date," He said, turning even redder if it was even possible.

What was I suppose to say? My long time best friend just asked me out on a date. AND HE WAS BLUSHING! I knew Odd had dated so many girls, that he usually wouldn't be blushing unless he really liked the person. So I went with my heart told me to say.

"Yes," slipped out as I gave him my biggest smile, causing him to jump to his feet and hug me in excitement.

"Ok! Well, we can talk about it tomorrow. I think if I don't get back to my room, I will get in trouble," Odd spoke as we separated apart.

"The big Odd is worried about getting in trouble?" I teased him.

"Well I don't want to be band from the dance now!" he defended as he opened my door.

"Night Dannie," He spoke with a soft smile before closing the door.

"Night," I replied.

I sat there for a few moments after Odd left, taking everything in that had just happened.

I then slowly stood and slipped on my PJ's before crawling into bed with a smile on my face.

* * *

**So what do you think? I WANT TO KNOW! People, if you don't reply, this soda that I am drink will HAUNT you in your SLEEP! (Remember, I'm sugar crazy!) REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY! NEXT CHAPTER! **

**I DON'T OWN LYOKO! DANNIE IS A DIFFERENT STORY!**

**I LIKE PIE!! (send reveiw!)**

* * *

Chapter 10

I smiled as I stepped out of the hallway leading to our classroom with Odd. I looked over to see Yumi, Jeremie, Aelita, and Ulrich standing by the coffee mashing. My smile grew. I took off running, leaving Odd in my dust. I yelled out to Yumi as I got closer, and she turned to see me coming. I jumped into the air to landing bridal style in her arms, giving her a sister hug.

"Why hello there Dannie! Just scare me to death!" She spoke as she laughed.

"I will!" I said with a smile.

"It seems like you are closer to Yumi as you are to Odd, and he's your boyfriend," Jeremie joked.

"I think someone needs a hug," I spoke while I turned my head back around to face Yumi.

"No, no, no, I don't. I'm fine really!" Jeremie said, trying to cover up his mistake.

"I think he does too!" Yumi said while setting me down, giving me a smile.

"NO! I don't need a hug. Really, I'm fine," He spoke nervously as I turned around with a smirk. I took a few quick steps over to him, catching him by surprise, and hugged him tightly. He tensed up right away, wanting the hug to end.

"I think I'm good now," He spoke as he moved his hand to behind his head and scratched it.

"No. You want a nice long hug, huh?" I asked, just joking.

"Don't they make a GREAT couple, even though she's my girlfriend?" I heard Odd joke from behind me.

"You're just jealous that you don't get a hug?" I spoke as I turned around as the whole group laughed, causing them to stop laughing too.

"I don't get one?" He pouted to me.

"You're not special enough," I said with a smile.

"That's something I thought I would never hear, your own boyfriend not special enough for a hug," Aelita spoke up while letting out a little chuckle.

"Well, I can do this!" I yelled into the air. I quickly tackled Odd into the ground, tickling him to death.

"STOP! HAHAHAHAHA! STOP!" Odd yelled in-between laughs.

"NEVER!" I yelled back at him evilly.

"HAHA! YOU WILL!" He yelled back at me.

"How..." I was caught off by him kissing me. It was a good kiss, but it felt like I had had better, even though this was my first kiss.

Odd slowly left my lips with a blush. "Sorry," He spoke, knowing well that it was my first kiss.I was about to reply when I heard a cup of coffee slam to the ground and an angry Ulrich stomp off.

"What's his problem?" I asked out of nowhere.

"He's been acting weird lately. Don't worry about it. I think he'll be back to normal soon," spoke Yumi calmly, even though I could tell she was worried. The bell rang shortly afterwards, signaling everyone to head to there class.I quickly jumped off Odd and helped him get up. We walked back to our class holding hands, but my mind was still on Ulrich.

* * *

**Reveiw! NOW! I COMMAND YOU TOO! (HYPER IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK! This is an EHH chapter. I hope you like.**

**I would also like to say that I do NOT own Lyoko, But I do own Dannie.**

**AND, this story is almost over. I was thinking of making a sequel, but I don't get that many reveiws, so I am now thinking against it.**

**So, REVEIW AT END!**

* * *

I looked into the mirror at a girl I thought I didn't know.

"Is that really me?" I asked Yumi for the 50 millionth time.

"Yes Dannie. That is really you," she replied.

Tonight was the dance. Yumi had asked me to come over so we could get ready together since we were just like sisters. We had invited Aelita, another sister, but she and Jeremie weren't going to the dance because they had to work on something.

I smiled as I looked more at myself. I was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap dress that fit my curves nicely. When it got to my hips, it just flung around me softly to the knee. My cheeks were a nice rosy pink, while my lips where lightly spread with a lip gloss. This looked nothing like me, but I liked it.

I turned to see what Yumi was wearing. Her dress was a strapless black dress that went to her knees. It fit her in all the right place. Her cheeks had more color then they usually did, but not by much, and her lips where just a plain lip gloss. William and Ulrich would be all over her.

"Ready?" She asked with a smile as she looked up from what she was doing.

"Yeah! Let's go," I replied before we walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the door.

--

You could hear the loud music from the gym as we walked up to it, seeing the group in front.I smiled as I saw Odd in a nice white shirt and black pants. He had our back to us, but Ulrich could see us straight ahead. When he caught sight of us, he froze, just staring at us until Odd finally turned around.

"Wow! You look amazing," Odd spoke as he walked up to me.

"Well you don't look that bad as well," I replied with a huge smile.

"Why thank you," he replied while popping his collar. I looked over at Ulrich to see him still standing there, staring, but Yumi was long gone. William had already come out and led her into the dance.

I turned away quickly with a small blush. '_WHY AM I BLUSHING? DANNIE STOP!' _I told myself as Odd started to walk in, leading me with him.Once inside, everyone was dancing. Odd put his hand out to lead me to the floor, which I accepted. He led me until we where close to the center. He quickly let go and turned around to face me so we could dance.

--

An hour of dancing had gone by and I was getting tired, but Odd kept going.

"I'm going to go get a quick breathe of air," I whispered into his ear before walking off.

"Ok, do you want me to come?" He asked from behind me.

I shook my head no and kept going. I opened the door to the gym and stepped out into the cool night air. I looked around to see no one out there. I walked over to and abandon bench and sat down to look up at the moon. I smiled at it, admiring its light and how beautiful it was on a night like this; full with no cloud in the sky.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Spoke someone. I jumped out of my seat, thinking no one was out here besides me.I looked over to see the owner of the voice to be sitting next to me, elbows on the back of the bench, staring up at the moon was Ulrich.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound mean (he was my enemy) but failing at it by sounding surprised. He slowly turned his head to me, connecting his beautiful brown eyes with mine.

"Do I have to answer that?" He asked, his face not showing any emotion at all.I sat there for a moment, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but not able to.

"You don't have too," was my whispered reply.A small smile grew across his lips as he turned his head around to look at the moon again, me doing the same.

"It is," I spoke after a moment of conferrable silence between us.

"It is what?" He asked calmly as he turned around to face my face again. I kept my head looking up at the moon though.

"You asked if the moon is amazing, and that was my answer," I spoke as if in a daze as I looked up at the moon.

"Why do you hate me?" I continued on in my daze.

"What?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Why do you hate me?" I repeated again. I turned towards his face to see him look disappointed or something. I had to admit, the way the moon light hit his face made him look great, like he was a piece of marble.

"I don't hate you," he spoke softly of his lips, as he looked deep into my eyes, me loving every second of it. The first slow song of the dance came on in the gym. "Kiss me," sang out from the speakers. Slowly, Ulrich stood, not moving his eyes from mine while doing so. He then put out his hand, offering to dance. I slipped my small hand into his, accepting his offer. His hand felt warm against mine, warming my whole body up.He led me to the middle of the path way, where the moon was the only light.

I smiled a little bigger as he slid his hands around my waist, and I put mine around his neck. I then moved my head to rest on his chest as we started to sway to the music. He then rested his chin on my head. It felt like we where two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together. I could hear him breathe in and out, which seemed to calm me.

I felt safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt me, but weak at the knees. He held me steady, not wanting me to fall. Slowly we danced, side to side, not caring about anything else in the world.

"If you don't hate me, then what do you think of me?" was my question that broke the silence as I slowly slipped my head away from his chest, looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Well..." But before he could answer, his cell phone rang cutting him off.Slowly he slipped one of his hands away from my waist and reached into his pocket to grab his phone.He pressed the talk button and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked the person on the other line. I could faintly hear Jeremie's voice come from the phone in a hurry, as if he was nervous about something.

"Ok Jeremie. Don't worry about Yumi and Odd, I can handle getting her to the tower by myself," Ulrich spoke before pressing end."I have to go," Ulrich spoke, turning to face me.

"Where?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, but I have to go," He spoke as he slipped his hands off of my waist.

"Why can't I come? I can help," I replied to him, quickly grabbing his hands with mine, pleading to him with my eyes. I didn't want to leave him, and whatever Jeremie wanted, he seemed that he needed help.

"I can't have you come, it would hurt you in the long run," Was his reply as he grabbed my hands as well. He looked deep into my eyes, concern filled both of them.

"I don't care," I spoke, ignorance in my eyes as I took my hands from his.He looked at me hurt before he looked around to make sure no one was around. Once he was assured, he turned back to face me.

"If I take you with me, you have to promise not to tell ANYONE at all. Not even your family," he spoke.I nodded my head, knowing that I would never tell a soul.

"Ok, then come with me," He said as he grabbed my hand and ran of leading me away from the dance and into the woods.

* * *

**Check out my other stories and REVEIW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK! Next chapter! Hope you like. Remember, I most likely won't make a sequel because I don't get that many reveiws. _Maybe, _if you gave me some reveiws, I would write a sequel (**_WINK WINK, NODGE NODGE!_**) **

**Well I do NOT own Lyoko, Just Dannie cause she rocks and all that. **

**NOW READ!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Why do we need to go down there?" I asked as I looked at Ulrich, who was climbing down into the sewer.

"To get to Jeremie. Do you not want to go down here?" He asked as he looked up at me with a smile.A smile grew on my lips. "It's not that I don't want to go down there, I am just wondering where we are going. That's all," I spoke while he climbed down some more.

"Odd wasn't kidding when he said you weren't a girlie girl," was the joking response I got from the echoing sewer.

"Odd telling the truth about me for once! How amazing," I spoke sarcastically, "Can I come down now?"

"Yeah, just be careful!" Ulrich yelled up to me.

"Careful is my middle name," I spoke as I turned around and started to climb down into the sewer. After a few steps, I slipped a little, but regained myself. I heard a sigh of relief from Ulrich when I made it to the ground.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Well, do you know how to ride a skateboard?" Ulrich asked as he turned around to face the wall.

"You have got to be kidding me! Odd hasn't told you that I am a tom boy already?" I joked.

"True, that was a really stupid question to ask," Ulrich spoke as he turned back around, two skateboards in hand.I quickly grabbed one from his hand.

"Should I just follow you?" I asked.

"Yep!" Was his reply over his shoulder as he speed off ahead on his skateboard, wanting me to follow.

--

After we climbed up another sewer whole, we arrived at an old factory. Ulrich, leading the way, ran into it, me following close behind.

We came to some ropes that went down to the ground. Ulrich jumped onto one and slid down, I followed, but a little more careful. I was wearing a dress still.Quickly we ran to the elevator and went down. The first floor we opened up to was very interesting. Inside was a big, I mean HUGE computer where Jeremie sat at.

"Good, Ulrich you're here," He spoke before turning around, but when he looked at us, he was surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I brought her. I thought she would be great for the team. She's an amazing fighter; I've seen her many times and I've gone up against her, and lost," Spoke Ulrich.

"I don't know Ulrich. We already said no to William," Jeremie replied.

"Whatever it is, I want to help. And un-like William, you can trust me. I have known Odd since I was born, and every secret he has ever told me has never left my lips," I tried to convince Jeremie.A small sigh left Jeremie's mouth.

"Fine!" He spoke out.I smiled and gave a little nod of my head as a thank you.

"Ulrich, show her the scanners," Jeremie said, switching his gaze to Ulrich.Ulrich nodded and turned around, wanting me to follow him, which I did.We went down one more level in the elevator to end up in a big room with tube like things and Aelita.

"What's Dannie doing here?" asked the pink headed friend.

"She joined the team, but we have time to talk late. Right now, we need to get to Lyoko," Ulrich replied. I frowned at the word Lyoko, wondering what he meant, but I would ask later.

"Dannie, you just want to stand in the thing and wait. Ok?" Ulrich asked. I gave a quick nod of my head."You still have time to back out," he spoke, nervousness in his voice.

"I don't want to," I replied while I smiled at him. I moved forward quickly and gave him a hug, reinsuring him that I would be fine.

"Ok," he whispered into my hair while hugging me back.We slowly spread apart, each of us stepping into a tube thing.

"Ok, ready?" said a voice I recognized as Jeremie's.

"Yes," Was someone's reply.The doors on the tube thing closed, startling me a little, but not much.

"Scanner Aelita, scanner Ulrich, scanner Dannie. Virtualization," came Jeremie's voice.

Soon, light was all around me.

* * *

**I am sorry she is going to go to Lyoko, but Dannie needs to remember what happened with Ulrich and all. I couldn't think of any other way of her remembering. SORRY!**

**Anyways, remember to reveiw. It might change my mind on a sequel. **

**Check out my other stories too!**

**-Juice Box XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK! The new chapter! I hope you like. I spent some time on it.**

**I do not own Lyoko, but do own Dannie!**

**I don't think I will make a sequal, not enough reveiws. If you reveiw though, than maybe.**

* * *

Chapter 13

I fell down and hit some kind of ground after the light disappeared from around me. I tried to breathe in, but I couldn't, it felt like there was no air here and that I didn't need it.

Slowly I opened my eyes to see my new surroundings. I was on this platform that was green. Trees came up through holes, the roots somewhere below the platform. I turned my head to see what else was here. I spotted what seemed to be Ulrich and Aelita, Ulrich staring at me, Aelita talking off into space to someone.

They had different outfits on. Ulrich had on a yellow and black samurai fighting uniform with a yellow headband thing, a sword to his side. Aelita's outfit was like a white full body suit, the sleeves going to her wrist and the pants stopping right above her ankles, with a pick sweater vest, skirt and stripes down her legs over it. Her ears had turned pointed and she had pink lines under her eyes.

I looked down to see if my outfit had changed, which it had. I was wearing netting. Over top of that I had a black half facemask that only covered my mouth and my neck down to were my shirt started. My shit was a black, tight, short sleeved, v-neck that stopped 2 inches from my belly button, showing my netting. The sleeves and v part of the shirt had a light blue lining. I then had a thin tight shirt under that, only going to my elbow. My netting then continued until it got to my arm guard, then continuing after that to stop around my fingers and hand guard. On one of my arms I had a grey sleeve over it with a blue stripe up it.

I had black tight shorts on that went to right above my knees with weapons belt around each thigh that stopped half way down my thigh, tight enough not to fall. Over top I had a short black, blue lined, skirt with slits on each side, giving me easy axes to my weapon belts, which stopped close to the end of my weapon belts, and a black thick belt. My netting then continued down my legs until right after the knees. For shoes, I had one like Aelita, but black.

I took a minute to take all of it in. I then lifted my head to see Ulrich right in front of me, offering me a hand to help me up. I lifted my hand and slipped it into his, liking how it felt in his grasped. He quickly pulled me up to my feet and led me over to Aelita.

"I am transporting your rides right now," Came a voice from the sky that was owned by Jeremie, "The tower is really close by. Just head north and you shall get there. Watch out for monsters."

I looked over at Ulrich, not getting what he meant. Ulrich smiled at me and gave a little laugh. "He means creatures that are not you me or Aelita, destroy them by hitting them in the eye like thing with a tail," Ulrich explained.

"OH! Ok," I replied with a huge smile as it clicked into my head, "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Don't fall off the edge, try not to get hit by a shot, protect Aelita from getting shot, and help her get to the tower as soon as possible," Was Ulrich's reply. I gave a smile and a quick nod of my head to say got it.

I turned away from Ulrich's face to see to things in front of us. "Here are your rides. Dannie, you'll have to share with someone," Came Jeremie's voice again.

"Ok," I yelled out to hope Jeremie heard me. I looked at Aelita as she mounted a skateboard like thing, and then to Ulrich to see him sitting down on a bike of some sort. I thought it would be best to go with Ulrich, knowing how hard it is to ride a skateboard with two people, which would most likely be the same here.

"Can I ride with you?" I asked as I looked down at a smiling Ulrich.

"Sure. Hop on behind me and hold on tight," Ulrich spoke as he scooted forward.

I lifted one foot over and sat down, grabbed around Ulrich's waist and rested my head on his shoulder. Quickly we sped off, Aelita following us.Quickly, a tower thing came into view, surrounded by monsters. One of the flying ones shot the bike, causing it to disappear. We both luckily landed on our feet.

"Ready to fight?" Ulrich asked as he pulled out his sword.

I smiled, excited, while reaching into one of my belts on my thigh to pull out a silver medal rod/kunai thing. "I think so," was my simple reply before I ran off at on of them, throwing my rod at the eye thing they had, and hitting it, causing it to explode before getting hit by one of there lasers and getting pushed backwards.

"20 life points gone, Dannie," Jeremie spoke.I took my ground again, pulled out another rod, and threw, hitting the one that had just got me, but missing.I looked over at Ulrich to see him doing this triangle thing where there was one of him in each corner.

"Hey Jeremie, can I do what Ulrich is doing right know?" I asked up into the air, hoping that he could hear me.

"No. That is one of Ulrich's special powers. You have one too, just not the same as him," Jeremie replied quickly as I did a back flip to dodge a laser.

"What do I do?" I asked out after landing.

"I don't know, try anything," Was his simple reply before he switched to telling Ulrich how many life points he lost.

'Anything, huh?' I asked myself.

I closed my eyes to think of what to say or do.

"SURROUND!" I yelled into the air as my eyes opened. Four of my rods flew out of my belt, zooming of around a block, circling it. I then took to of my fingers, pointed it at one of the rods, then gave a sharp flick of my fingers, commanding it to drive into the block. Which it did, destroying the block.

I then lifted both hands in the air, moving the last three rods around. I look over my shoulder to see Ulrich needing help. I moved the last three orbiting rods, with my hands, to surround the four-legged crab figure he had been fighting. With a quick jerk of two fingers, it was gone.

Ulrich looked over at me with a smile, thanking me for the help, before turning back to Aelita, telling to run to the tower while we got the last three flying bug things.

I moved my hands to have the rods move again, I then pointed them at two of the flying things, pointing my hands to the sky and moving them forwards caused the rods to shoot off at the two flying things, hitting one, but missing the other.

"TRACE!" came from my lips, cause the rod to fly backwards as if to trace the line bath it had flown, coming through the back of the things head, since it had moved back to it's original spot.

I looked over to see Ulrich hit the last one with his sword. He turned to me and walked over to me.

"How was it for your first time on Lyoko?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, never hearing about it before.

"Oh. We haven't told you yet. I can tell you a little now before we go back to the past, but this is Lyoko, a virtual world," He spoke with a smile. He slowly lifted a hand to my cheek, holding it affectingly, rubbing his thumb along my cheekbone, making me lean into his hand more.

"It was great," I replied a little above a whisper.

"Well, you look like you got the hang of it," was what he spoke.

"I'm just glad you took me with you," I replied simply while moving towards him, slipping my lids closed.

"Me too," he spoke as he moved closer too.

I could feel his breathe on my face, guessing that our lips where less than a centimeter apart, when a blinding white light surrounded us.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I WANT TO KNOW! So please, reveiw! Check out my other stories too!**

**-Juice Box!**


	14. Chapter 14

**

* * *

**

Oh. I AM NOT GETTING MANY REVEIWS! So, there will be no sequel. I'm sorry to the people that want a sequel, but no reveiw really no insperation. Hey, I might not finish the story!

**Anyways, next chapter is here. Enjoy, read, REVEIW! I don't own Lyoko, just Dannie. Check other stories out too!**

* * *

Chapter 14

The light around us disappeared around us. I felt lips against mine though, but they felt the same as Odd's. I pulled away from the lips and opened my eyes to be met with Odd's. He smiled down at me, but got nervous when he saw that I wasn't smiling. Slowly, he got off of me and helped me up. I looked around to see the group by the coffee dispenser, like earlier today, right? My face grew to a questioning look.

"Are you ok Dannie?" Odd asked worriedly.

"Didn't this already happen?" I asked out, as I turned back around to look at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked a little nervous.

"She knows Odd. She just doesn't know about the return to the past," Spoke Ulrich's voice from behind Odd. I looked over Odd to meet his eyes, causing he, and me, to smile and blush a little.

"You brought her to Lyoko?" Asked Yumi a little surprised.

"Yeah, and she was great! She'll be great for the team and will add in perfectly," Aelita spoke, excited about it.

"That's great! My lil sis is growing up!" Yumi said dramatically while pretending to cry and running over to me, causing everyone to laugh.

"But why are we back to now?" I asked after hugging Yumi.

"Xana, the one that created those monsters, tries to take over the world by attacking us and the world and getting Aelita's memory because she is the key to Lyoko. We found her there a couple years ago, unable to get her out. We found a way, but Xana attacked a virus into her, making us not being able to completely shut down the computer without her dying." Jeremy began, walking over to me. "So we keep fighting and trying to figure out how to disable the virus. After every attack, we have to go to the past. Only people that have been on Lyoko can remember about what **had **happen. So this is where we are. Back to the beginning of the day," Jeremy said, answering all my questions before I could ask them.

"I get it now!" I exclaimed very happily and loudly.

"Well great!" Yumi spoke. The bell rang, signaling the end of our break. Odd motioned for me to walk with him; I shook my head no, wanting to talk to Ulrich on the way to our next class. He smiled at me as I waited for him to catch up.

"Hey there! How was it kissing Odd again?" He asked in a fake tone that you could barely hear.

"Are you ok with us going to the dance?" I asked, and by seeing his face, I knew I had asked the right question.

"Maybe. Why do you want to know?" He asked back.

"Well I could be going with you but you where always so rude to me and didn't ask, while Odd was nice and asked me first. And we just started to be nice to each other, I don't want to start to fight all over again," I said a little rude but lighten up at the end.

"Look, I don't care that you are going with him. Ok? Can we drop the subject now?" He asked as we entered the classroom. I don't know why, but it hurt me when he said he didn't care.

"Fine," I said with a small tear in my eye, "Then just forget about me." I then dropped my stuff and ran from the room, not caring that I was going to miss class or anything, just wanting to get away from everything, from him. I ran on and on, only stopping in the woods when I came to a tree to sit on. I climbed up its beautiful, sturdy branches, liking how my hands felt against the bark. I quickly turned around and sat on a branch that hid me from people, pulled out my eye pod and stuffed the head phones on. I turned to Stop and Stare and cried; just letting my tears fall freely, not caring at all.

* * *

**Yeah. So reveiw and look at other stories!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, here's chapter 15. Sorry it took awhile. I have been really bisy. **

**I just want to say that I and Epic Nerd both wrote this chapter. I was happy for her to help and what a great job that she did with helping me.**

**Also, I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO! Just Dannie, and the tree!**

* * *

Chapter 15

_Darn it, Ulrich... darn you! How could you? __**How could you? **_My legs were wet, my tears falling hard and fast. They stung my face, and you know what? It felt good right now, considering the anger and frustration that was pent up inside of me. Everything hurt right now, and nothing felt right. What was his deal? Why was he such a _jerk_?

"**DANNIE**! **ARE YOU UP THERE**?" My mind snapped back into reality, realizing someone had actually gone looking for me. I looked down from the tree branch I was perched on, seeing Yumi there. My shock faded to anger as I looked away, trying to ignore her.

"No, so just go away!" I snapped, my voice choked with all the crying I had done. I _really_ didn't feel like talking to anyone, especially not her, 'cause knowing Yumi, she'll try and talk some sense into me, and succeed, and all I really wanted to do was just mope around right here.

"I know you're up there! I'll be up in a second," Said Yumi, as I watched her shimmy up the tree. I felt my eye's forming into slits. Blurry, puffy, red slits. It was hard to see through them, but I really didn't care.

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I just want to be left alone," I practically felt like screaming at her, grabbing her throat and tossing her back down to the ground. I wouldn't, of course, but I was just so angry right now, and she just _was not_ listening.

"Well, too bad," She said as she sat down next to me, wrapping her arm around me in a comforting manor. "So, what's wrong?" She asked, grabbing my head and forcing it to face her. I didn't know what she was doing this for, she knew what was wrong; or, at least, _should._

"Guys," I mumbled out, turning my face away, not looking at her. I sniffed a little as I hear her continue with this pointless discussion.

"I see. Who guys? Is it Odd? Is it someone new?" Yumi said. I would have facepalmed myself by how obvious it was that she knew what this was about. Seesh. Girls.

"I know that you know Yumi. So just get what you want to say out and then let me go back to being depressed," I spat out in clear anger, seeing Yumi somewhat shocked with my tone of voice. I won't lie, I was shocked (And proud) I could be so hateful myself.

"I know a little, but not all." Yumi looked at me, I just kept staring in the opposite direction. He patience was obviously running thin, and I felt it by the way she grabbed me by the arms, _forcing_ me to face her. "I need to know what is going on with you and Ulrich," Her tone was serious, strong, but still had a hint of worry.

"We're just friends," I lied. I was mortified at how bad at lying I was at the moment, I usually was better. I know it, I just _know _it, but it felt almost like I wanted to talk, that I _wanted _to start crying about every single feeling I've ever held to that _jerk_, letting every single insecurity and every single painful memory fall of her ears. Everything didn't hurt as much back then, so why now? _**Why**__?_

"I know that you are lying." Well, that was more blunt then I expected. "I saw the way you guys looked at each other after we were returning to the past." Yumi took in a breath of air, trying to brace for the words she was about to utter. "Listen, he likes you. A lot. I should know, because he used to like me, and I liked him as well. The problem is, he doesn't know how to show his feelings, AND you are going out with his best friend, which only makes things worst for him," I felt the tears coming. "Do you have any idea how confusing this must be for him?" I felt myself gulp, and shut my eyes. As much as it hurt to admit, she was right. Yumi was right. I hated when this happened.

"What should I do?" I asked, holding my breath, feeling like I would cry again, but I knew I couldn't. I choked back tears, as Yumi spoke again, fearing that she would answer in the most unhelpful way ever, pulling a fortune cookie on me or something.

"I can't answer that for you," I felt my heart sink a little at that answer. She just had to be so predictable, didn't she? "But-- I can tell you that whomever you choose to be with will be the right choice." It still would hurt, no matter how right. On one hand, we've got Odd, the fun, quirky, happy-go-lucky kid who's been my friends since... forever. On the other hand, we've got Ulrich who's mean, rude, unconsiderate, cruel, heartless... and just a plain jerk wad. But... then there's that other Ulrich... the one who can be sweet, kind, quiet, gentle, and caring. The Ulrich that could look at me, and stare right into my soul, wrapping me in a blanket of acceptance, like he's the only one who gets me. But so rare did I get to see that side... and now it felt like it was completely gone

"Now!" I jumped in surprise by Yumi's voice suddenly intruding to my thinking time like that. "Let's go get ready for the dance!" Yumi's dark, serious tone was replaced by this happy, spunky one in an instant, and the shock of it seemed to push me back. I practically had to _cling_ to the branch just to keep my balance. I looked up and saw that tender smile of hers, and watched as she hopped down.

I gave a small smile and jumped too. Wiping my eyes I still had some thoughts to work out, but at least I felt a little bit happier. I still didn't know whom to choose, but I did know that I would learn by tonight.

* * *

**REVEIW and check out my other stories please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**FINALLY! I wrote this SOOOOO long ago, but my editer took TOO long!!! Oh well. **

**I have to say I have enjoyed writing this. I'm not say this is the last chapter, but the last chapter has been written. (Yes, it is coming to an end) I have to say my favorite chapter was chapter 6. I was truely inspired to write it.**

**Anyways, I don't own Code lyoko or anything. Just Dannie, but I think we all know this by now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Yumi and I walked to her house together; she helping me keep my mind off of him.

When we got to her room, we got right to work, starting on me. She started with my hair, than my makeup. Last was me getting into the dress. We then switch positions. We had been laughing the whole time, making jokes and listening to music.

It soon came to the time when we had to leave to head to the dance. As we walked up, I noticed that Odd was standing there, Ulrich nowhere to be found.

'_A good sign_,' I thought as Odd lead me into the dance.

---

Everything seemed to stop when I heard 'Kiss Me' ring out through the speakers at the dance.

"Want to dance?" Asked Odd, remembering that I had left at this time before.

"Sure," I replied, not really sure. I felt him move closer, but I felt like I couldn't move. All I could remember was the moon light hitting Ulrich's face as he sat next to me, or how his hands had felt around me, as if he was the missing piece to my jig saw puzzle.

I shook it off quickly when I felt Odd's arms around my waist, reminding me I was dancing with him, not Ulrich.

Odd's arms felt nice around me, but not like he was a missing piece.

'_STOP DANNIE! You like Odd, not HIM! He's always a jerk to you, ever since you met him, and that's all he'll ever be. But Odd was there, and was a great friend.' _

I shook everything out of my mind and came back down to the stuffy gym.

I rested my head on Odd's shoulder to look out over it. I saw a shadow in the doorway, which nobody was standing by. The figure stepped into the light more, letting me take in his appearance. His built body, cute face, sweet lips, EVERTHING was perfect on him.

'_NO! Don't think that!'_ I kept yelling at myself as I took Ulrich's looks in.

I saw him slowly turn his head through the gym, like he was looking for someone, until he stopped on me.

He looked deep into my eyes, going deep into me to a spot where no one could see.

I looked back into his deep brown chocolate eyes. I saw something there, something he wasn't sure about it seemed, but for me was perfectly clear: hurt.

He looked at Odd and me as a tear came out, him not realizing that it had. He shook his head and turned away, walking back out to the cold night with the perfect moon that shone down from the sky.

I felt like a bus had just hit me; like everything was collapsing beneath my feet as I watched the door to the gym swing closed where Ulrich had been once standing.

I slowly moved back from Odd, not able to take this any longer. Odd looked a little surprised at this but when he saw my face he became worried.

"What's wrong Dannie? Are you ok?" He asked as he moved a hand to rest on my cheek.

"No Odd. There is something I need to tell you," I spoke, my voice cracking. I think I am crying, but I'm not sure. All I can see though is Ulrich's face.

"What is it?" He asked, even more worried, as he led me to the side of the dance.

"Odd, I love you, but... but...,"

"Only as a brother," He finished, with an understanding smile. I was shocked. He had known, but had said nothing.

He seemed to know what I was thinking before saying, "I have known since before I asked you out, I just hoped that I could still get you to like me as much as I like you. But I think things got worst as we went out..."

I was so surprised at how understanding he was, at how he had known that I was in lo... had a crush on some one else before even_ I_ knew.

"It's ok Dannie, we can be friends. What I want you to do though, for you, and me, go to him. Just do that for our relationship." Odd said as he took my hands, rubbing each with a thumb.

I smiled down at him, through my tears that where tearing down my face. "Thank you," I whispered before I hugged him, letting him know how much he meant to me.

"Go," he spoke as he stepped back from our hug. I gave a small smile and the nod of the head before I ran off, out of the gym, and into the night air.

If I knew him well, I know where he would have gone.

* * *

**YEP! It happened. Dannie relized who was right for her. Sorry to all the people who wanted it to be Odd.**

**Now I want you to do one thing for me. REVEIW!! And if you want to do two things for me, check out my other stuff. That would be REALLY epic of you. **

**Bye for now.**

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Sad to say, this is the last chapter people. Depressing isn't it!!!**

**I just want to say thankyou to all the readers that stuck with this from the beginning.**

**Now I own Dannie but nothing else.**

* * *

Chapter 17

"HUH!" I heard someone yell as I came out upon the steps that lead down to the soccer field.

I looked down to see his head of brown hair bobbing up and down as he ran across the dark grass field, soccer ball rolling in front of him, the moon light hitting both, making it look like a dream.

A smiled spread across my face, as I knew just where he had to be, because I was the same way about this. The soccer field cleared my mind, and that is what he needed.

I watched as he made a goal on the opposite side of the field while I slipped off my high heels, unable to stand in them any longer, and I didn't want them to make any noise.

I quietly started to head down the steps as I saw him collapse down on the field, sobs coming from his mouth. Man, that hurt me a lot. Out of the time I had known him, he didn't seem like the crying type. But he was crying right now because of me.

I dropped my heels on the grass before I stepped onto the field. I loved how the cool soft prickly surface felt against my feet as I stepped across the field.

I forgot everything though as I made my way over to him, not really caring for anything, just wanting him to stop crying.

When I was right behind him, I realized that he was on his knees, hands over his eyes as he cried out into them. I slid my hand into his soft luscious hair, trying to calm him. I loved how it felt in between my figures.

My movement seemed to startle him. He shot up on his knees and turned his head around to look at me. His eyes where swollen red, his faced covered with streaks of wet and dry tear trails; he looked horrible. It hurt me. It hurt me at how upset he was, how much pain he was in and it was my fault.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a husky voice from crying so much.

I moved my hand to his cheek, rubbing in with the palm of my hand. His eyes closed and a small smile spread his lips as he leaned into it.

"Why do you torture me so?" He asked through his lips silently.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I moved to sit on the ground, taking my hand away from his face. He opened his eyes and his lips went back to a frown, wishing that my hand were still there.

"I mean... even before I met you, I knew I was in love. Odd telling me all about you, about how big a fan you are of soccer, how good you are. EVERYTHING! The problem was I was supposed to love Yumi, not some one who I would probably never meet. So I forgot about what Odd said, until he started to show pictures of you to me. That only made things worst, causing me a Yumi to grow distant and her to find William." Taking a moment's breather to choke back more tears, he continued.

"After that was when he asked me to come and visit where he lived when summer came. That led me to meeting you. You were beautiful, even more in sight, but I'm not suppose to feel that way. I HAD to love Yumi. That was the way things where suppose to be. So then I had to hate you, hate you with every last fiber in my body for the two weeks I was there, and then go back to forgetting you again when I went home and then back to school. Yumi and I where growing closer again, until you came again, taking my heart without even asking. All I could still do was hate you, and hate you, and hate you. But that kiss, that kiss changed everything. I knew I couldn't hate you anymore, I knew you had my heart and there was no way of getting it back, even if I pretended to hate you."

"I chose the wise choice; I fell in love with you while you still hated me from me being such a jerk. That's where it hurt. That is where the torture began. With you and Odd going out, and I couldn't take it! I was in love for you only to love someone else. Each moment I saw you with him just hurt me more and more. You broke the heart that you took from me. But that one moment on Lyoko gave me hope, just a little. But taken away again."

I sat there, taking in everything he said, analyzing it, understanding it, except for one piece. "What kiss?" I asked, not understanding what he meant by that or if it happened.

He shook his head with a small smile and gave a little laugh.

"I should have known that you wouldn't remember that. It was before you became part of the Lyoko team. There was an attack where Xana set his monsters into the real world. I was left behind to make sure no one got hurt. You had been sitting in the woods, trying to relax from the soccer game the day before. One of them came up to you, ready to shoot you, and then I destroyed it. I grabbed your hand and we ran to get away from anymore that could be coming. I saw one coming our way though, causing me to tackle you into a bush to hide you and me. When it left, I looked into your eyes and you looked into mine. We kissed before we went to the past and you not knowing it happened, but me remembering everything," He said, explaining it all in a daze, remembering the moment as if it was yesterday.

I stayed silent, not sure what to say. I couldn't remember any of it, as much as I wanted to.

"So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Odd at the dance?" He asked as he came down to earth, his smile fading as he looked to the ground.

"Why should I be with him when I don't love him," I replied, knowing that I was speaking the truth. I knew that I was in love, in love with the Ulrich Stern. The Ulrich Stern that had been a jerk to me, the one that had always seemed that he thought that he was better than me, the one I had danced in the pail moon light with, the one who had shown me Lyoko, the one who supposedly was my first kiss, the one that I thought about all the time, the one that sat in front of me.

His face had gone to shock as his head had shot up to look at my face. "You love me?" he asked quietly, almost silent.

I gave a small smile and a nod of the head to answer his question. I was surprised at what I got though. In mid nod he had grabbed my face softly with his hands, causing small sparks to spread through me. This caused me to open my eyes in shock and look into his face, caught in his beautiful brown eyes. Slowly he moved towards me, closing his eyes as our lips met.

The kiss felt amazing! He felt perfect to me, like he completed half of my soul as we kissed. I slowly moved my hands around his neck to soon wine them into his hair that I loved the feel so much. We spread apart soon though, even though we both wanted more.

He rubbed his thumb on my cheek, a smile on both of our faces.

"So are we together?" He asked as he moved his hand down to pull me into his lap.

"I think so," Was my simple reply as I looked up into his loving eyes.

"Great," He spoke before kissing me again.

As much as I loved soccer fields before, I love them even more now.

* * *

**Reveiw and tell me if you like it or not. I want ALL the opinions on this. How I could have made it better, what I should write next, what should I don next time to help you understand better, ANYTHUNG!!! JUST TELL ME!!**

**I am sad to have this come to an end. I loved writing it. But all great things come to an end at one piont.**


	18. Author note

Author Note:

Well, I have decided to make a sequel. I came up with a perfect idea and I can't wait to start, though it might be a little sad at times, and the ending probably will be. It's still in the thinking process, so any ideas at the time are welcome.

I also came up with a sequel to this sequel if this story works out the way I want it to. I think all you readers will like it.

But as I have stated, I am still in the thinking process so it will take some time before the first chapter to come out of the sequel. I need to talk to my editor and friends to get their opinion. When I have found a title for it, I will make sure to tell you.

But for now I am going to be working on my Kingdom Hearts story, Pressure. Go check it out and see.

Until next time,

-Juicebox


	19. Sequel

READERS BE HAPPY!!!

I have talked to one of my bestest friends, Fougie, and we both came to an agreement that there will be two more sequels. I have also got a plot set up, all with her help.

This is exciting! I can't wait to get started. This time though, it will start from Dannie's point of view then go to Ulrich's, if you don't mind. You will see as you read through, but it was the only way the story would flow well.

Before I forget, the sequel is called 'Time is precious'.

I'm going to go start now, hopefully finishing the first chapter tonight and have it up later this week, if my editor would CHECK her EMAIL!!!!

-Juice box


	20. Good news! And some bad

GOOD NEWS!!! (And bad news…)

The sequel to this is now up and running! (Epic nerd was having trouble with her email –She's my editor-)

The bad news, my computer is busted! I will be using a friend's computer but that only means I will not be able to update that much. It also means that EVERYTHING that I had been working on is GONE for the time being.

The other good news is that I printed everything I had worked on so I can just retype it!

But for now I leave you with the first chapter to my sequel. Just go to my home page and find 'Time is Precious'. Don't forget to tell me what you think!!!


End file.
